Determinasi
by skyesphantom
Summary: a NatsuruShouko fanfiction, shoujo-ai. / "tapi, aku maunya kamu." / "—brutal, cewek brutal!" / Padahal, ini hanya untuk mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa besok', tapi mereka memikirkannya terlalu dalam—ego masing-masingnya kadang terlalu tinggi untuk mengucapkan duluan. / Ia bersyukur, sangat sangat bersyukur, telah diberi seseorang yang mau ada untuknya. don't like, don't read. concrit?


Lagi-lagi, di ruang kelas yang kosong di sore hari. Hari ini, tanggal 13 Februari, Sakamoto Natsuru—yang agak tidak biasa—menatap teman semasa kecilnya dengan tatapan yang, terbilang aneh. Mulai menyisakan tanda tanya di benak sang teman—Shouko, dan yang ditatap mau tak mau merasa risih—yang ambigu, menurutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa sih, Sakamoto?"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menghela napas pelan, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia membulatkan tekadnya.

"Shouko, aku mau cokelat buatanmu."

Dan mendadak, rasanya gadis Kujo ini sempat lupa caranya bernapas dalam tiga detik.

.

.

_******determinasi /de·ter·mi·na·si/** /détérminasi/ __n—_**1.** hal menentukan (menetapkan, memastikan): **2. **ketetapan hati (dalam mencapai maksud atau tujuan)

**Sebuah Fanfikasi dari komik Family Complex**

.

.

Jujur, Sakamoto Natsuru saat ini juga bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Gadis tampan ini baru saja bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri—sekarang atau tidak selamanya, menurutnya. Lagi pula, ini tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah menengah atas, dan ini juga momentum yang pas. Entah kenapa ide gila ini mendadak muncul begitu saja dalam kepalanya.

Dan entah apa yang mendorongnya jadi senekat ini.

Menatap temannya penuh arti, gadis ini sempat menatap netra temannya yang sejak tadi terfokus pada bukunya.

Debaran jantungnya nyaris tak terkendali, melirik sekali lagi, dan helaan napasnya terdengar kembali.

Menenangkan diri memang sulit—begitu menurutnya saat ini.

Lalu, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Dan ia benar-benar melakukannya.

.

.

_**Family Complex**_** adalah milik **_**Mikiyo Tsuda**_**, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.**

**Perlu ditekankan, ini **_**shoujo-ai**_**. timeline masih di SMA, sesuai dengan komiknya.**

** Don't like, don't read~**

.

.

"Telingaku nggak salah dengar, 'kan?"

Gadis Kujo itu memberi tatapan apa-yang-terjadi-padamu-hari-ini, seraya menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Menyimpannya tepat di sebelah kanan teh yang ia buat—tipikal gadis perfeksionis memang gadis Kujo yang satu ini.

"Aku seriuus. Lagi pula, kau memang tak pernah memberiku cokelat buatan tangan."

Jawaban seenaknya dari puteri pertama keluarga Sakamoto ini membuat Shouko sakit kepala. Belum lagi nada main-main yang khas dari gadis di seberangnya ini. Sakamoto Natsuru memang agak sulit dimengerti.

"Buat apa? Toh, pasti besok kau dapat banyak dari penggemarmu itu," Shouko menjawab tanpa memberi atensi pada orang di depannya. Mulai menyesap tehnya yang sudah mendingin.

Dan juga, hei, memang benar, 'kan? Jangankan mendekati momentum yang dianggap mereka sebagai hari kasih sayang, pada hari biasapun, bukankah Natsuru sudah mendapat sekarung penuh jajanan manis dari para penggemarnya?

Tapi ya, memang sikap Sakamoto satu ini memang aneh bin ajaib. Walau cuek dan ketidakpekaannya setengah mati, tapi permintaannya selalu sukses membuat Shouko bingung.

Menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, ekspresi sok bosan ditunjukannya, "Ya buat dimakan, lah," tapi dia malah mengeluarkan senyum-sok-_charming_ andalannya, "tapi, aku maunya kamu."

Dan Shouko malah tersedak berkelanjutan, menyerengit sebelum menjawab, "Sakamoto, itu ambigu."

_Well_, pada kenyataannya, pesona dari keluarga Sakamoto masih tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun, kok.

"Maksudnya cokelat darimu, Shouko-_sama_~"

Sakamoto Natsuru mendekatkan diri kepada sang gadis Kujo, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shouko biasanya adalah cara yang efektif untuk dapat mengabulkan permintaannya.

Sepasang iris sewarna cokelat menatap lurus iris hitam pekat itu. Mendadak, sang gadis Kujo merasa dunianya berhenti—_ini hanya bagian dari pesona Sakamoto, pesona Sakamoto_, batinnya.

"B-berhentilah meracau, Sakamoto," jawab Shouko dengan suara agak bergetar, entah memang cuaca yang mendadak memanas, atau memang 'panas' yang lain menyergapnya dengan sedemikian cepat sehingga temperatur di wajahnya sontak menaik.

Bohong, udaranya masih sedingin yang tadi.

Menghela napas, sang Sakamoto menarik diri, mencoba duduk dengan tenang seraya melakukan pose berpikir—benar-benar hanya sebuah pose. Tapi malah muncul ia dan ide _absurd_-nya. _Absurd_ maksimal, lebih tepatnya. Berdehem, Natsuru mulai memberatkan suaranya;

"Shouko, perintahku adalah **mutlak**."

Shouko tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menatap aneh kelakuan temannya yang semakin aneh ini. Nyaris tidak pernah paham dengan Sakamoto jika sedang begini.

"Kau menonton _anime_, lagi? Dan, _shounen_?"—sungguh pertanyaan yang penting sekali dari Shouko dan juga digunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian sementara. Karena, pertanyaan 'kau-lagi-PMS-ya' tak akan ia gunakan untuk gadis ambigu di depannya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Yap, dan yap. Kau pikir aku menonton _anime shoujo_?—oi, kembali ke topik. Aku mau cokelat buatanmu."

Oh, sayangnya Sakamoto yang sekarang tidak mudah dikelabui.

"Tapi kau menonton—"

"—kembali ke topik kita, Shouko-_san_."

"—_K-On!_, 'kan."

Puteri keluarga Sakamoto ini memberenggut, hanya Shouko yang selalu tahu tentangnya. Entah menebak atau bagaimanapun caranya, Shouko tahu. _Mengesalkan sekaligus menggemaskan, tapi lebih sering mengesalkannya, sih_, pikir Natsuru.

"...Itu _school-life,_ tidak se-_shoujo_ itu. Dan jawabanmu, Nona Muda Shouko?"

Shouko sempat memutar bola matanya ketika elakkan Natsuru memenuhi pendengarannya. Tapi ia lebih peduli tentang tidak selera pemberian nama panggilan Natsuru yang selalu berganti seiring waktu berjalan, tapi sayangnya, ia lebih tidak paham soal _mood_ Natsuru.

Dan ia juga tak pernah mengerti soal ia yang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan temannya ini. Temannya yang _absurd_-tapi-sok-ganteng-tapi-cewek ini.

Helaan napas terdengar, setelah berjanji pada diri sendiri agar ia tak menyesal kedepannya, dan suara Shouko-lah yang mendominasi di ruangan itu, "...akutidakjanji."

Suara sejenis kumur-kumurnya, jelasnya.

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih?" goda Natsuru—sengaja, tekankan sekali lagi, ini **sengaja**.

"AKU TIDAK JANJI, _BAKAMOTO_!"

"_Awesome_! Ah, Shouko-_chan_ malu-malu lagi~"

Mengenai nama panggilan, nampak tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Shouko sendiri sudah memalingkan wajahnya dan bersiap untuk pulang, atau menghindar dari Sakamoto Natsuru, atau apapun itu.

"_U-urusai_!" suaranya kembali bergetar, dalam artian apapun. Entah memang cuaca yang dingin, walaupun sebenarnya kontras dengan warna wajah Shouko sendiri.

Tapi, si Nona Sakamoto ini 'nampak' tidak peka juga.

"Kapan? Besok?" tanyanya bersemangat, kebalikan dengan Shouko—menghela napas pelan, "Kau berencana membunuhku?" delikan tajam Shouko memang tak bisa dipungkiri—keseramannya.

Shouko berjalan keluar dari kelas, jika saja tidak dicegat teriakan dari Natsuru yang sekejap menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya selalu patuh pada suara itu—bukan dalam artian 'kutip', sih, tapi tetap saja.

Dengan cengiran, Natsuru kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka sel=telah berhasil menyusul Shouko, "Tidak, kok~"

"Ya sudah, lagi pula aku 'kan bilang, aku tidak janji. Makan saja semua cokelat dari penggemarmu itu," suara Shouko terdengar secepat langkahnya. Toh, memang ia ingin menjauhkan diri dari Natsuru. Ia ingin pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya.

"Lalu kapan?"—tingkah Natsuru yang ini selalu mengingatkan Shouko pada seorang anak kecil yang ingin segera diberi permen, dalam kasus ini, cokelat. Itu dilakukannya tanpa mengacuhkan pernyataan sepihak dari Shouko, pula.

Memutar bola matanya, Shouko menjawab singkat dan bertingkah seolah lelah dengan kelakuan Natsuru, "Kapan-kapan."

Mendadak, mata Natsuru dipenuhi pancaran kejahilan. Tersenyum tipis seraya menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, lalu mengatakan dengan santainya, "Bagaimana kalau minggu? Kita bisa sekalian kenc—"

Suara _duak_, _bletak_, atau apapun itu menggema di koridor itu.

"—brutal, cewek brutal!"

Nada bicara Shouko terdengar naik dengan panik dan terburu-buru, "Siapa juga yang mau kencan denganmu?!"

"Siapa tahu~" dan malah dibalas dengan nada yang kelewat santai dari Natsuru.

Menyiapkan kepalan tangannya, Shouko mendongak ke arah Natsuru, "Mau lagi?"

"_No, thank you_," menggeleng cepat, Natsuru mencoba tenang di samping temannya ini.

Sampai di loker mereka, mereka bergegas mengambil sepatu masing-masing dan berusaha menghilangkan kepanikan—untuk Shouko—dan kecanggungan—untuk Natsuru—pada masing-masing dari mereka.

Padahal, ini hanya untuk mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa besok', tapi mereka memikirkannya terlalu dalam—ego masing-masingnya kadang terlalu tinggi untuk mengucapkan duluan.

"...itu bukannya _ending song_ _K-On!_ ya?"—dan hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Shouko.

Menggaruk tengkuknya, Natsuru menjawab dengan—berusaha—penuh percaya diri, "...suara Mio paling keren di situ!"—walaupun jatuhnya tidak, sih.

"Terserah, deh," mengangkat bahunya, Shouko berjalan menjauh dan melambai ke arah Natsuru, "aku duluan."

Tersenyum tipis, Natsuru balas melambai dan menggumamkan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sekolah.

.

.

Dalam keadaan tertentu, kita bisa menemukan seorang Kujo Shouko sedang menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Seperti saat ini, saat ia dimintai cokelat oleh teman semenjak kecilnya.

Bukan, bukan ia tidak pandai memasak. Kebalikannya—ia percaya diri soal masakannya, menurutnya memasak cokelat bukanlah hal sulit. Ia hanya sedikit gugup—dan, gugup inilah yang ia pikirkan.

Untuk apa ia gugup, pula? Bukankah mereka memang teman sejak kecil? Wajar, bukan, ada saat-saat seperti ini?

Lagi pula, walaupun ia meminta cokelat di dekat momentum yang terkenal dengan embel-embel '_valentine_', bukan berarti itu cokelat pertanda sesuatu, bukan?

Huh, lagi pula, siapa yang menjanjikan untuk memberi cokelat? Tidak ada, 'kan? Kenapa ia harus sebegitu pedulinya?

Mengerang kesal, gadis Kujo ini melangkah keluar kamarnya seraya membanting pintunya. Dengan brutal, tentu.

.

.

Sementara Natsuru yang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang, di rumahnya, tentu. Mulai terpikir akan sesuatu. Entah apa, tapi ia merasa aneh. Dan kelakuannya tadi adalah salah satu contohnya.

Natsuru bukan tipe peminta, tapi untuk kali ini, ia ingin. Ia hanya ingin.

Entah kekuatan apa yang mendorongnya untuk meminta hal aneh ini pada Shouko. Ia hanya menginginkan itu. Tapi, harus Shouko. Hanya Shouko.

Gadis tampan itu tersenyum tipis, nampak mulai mengerti, sebenarnya.

Ia memandangi bungkus sewarna matanya dengan tatapan kosong, menggeleng pelan, lalu bangkit dari meja belajarnya dan begegas menuju kamar mandi untuk kembali mencuci mukanya.

Untuk saat ini, ia harus menenangkan diri, harus.

.

.

Menyediakan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, Shouko masih menatap dapurnya dengan tatapan datar yang diselingi keragu-raguannya.

Sebegitu niatnyakah ia sehingga rela membuang sedikit waktunya untuk si Nona-semi-Tuan Muda Sakamoto ini.

Padahal, ia sudah bilang tidak akan memberinya besok. Aneh.

Cokelat siap lelehnya sudah ia persiapkan, dan beberapa bahan tambahan lainnya sudah berada di konter. Toh ia tak berniat membuat yang berlebihan. Untuk Sakamoto ini.

Bukan untuk siapa-siapa, hanya teman semasa kecilnya. Hanya teman.

Menghela napas pelan, Shouko lebih memilih kembali menyibukan diri dengan apa yang ia kerjakan sedari tadi—cokelat untuk Sakamoto Natsuru.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakamoto Natsuru tiba di sekolah yang nampaknya sudah di penuhi oleh para penggemarnya.

Dan tentu saja, semua penggemarnya mendekatinya tanpa tangan kosong—hei, ini 14 Februari, tentu saja tangan mereka penuh dengan cokelat untuk Sakamoto-sama mereka tercinta.

Dan seperti biasa, Sakamoto tetap mengambilnya satu persatu, dengan senyuman yang nampak tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa henti kepada para pemberinya.

Dan seperti biasa juga, ia tahu bahwa ada yang menunggunya di ruang satu itu.

.

.

"Yo, sudah lama?" Natsuru mencoba menyapa Shouko dengan kasual, tapi yang ada malah ia yang geli sendiri mendengarnya.

Mengangkat alisnya, Shouko menjawab, "Biasa saja, sibuk dengan para penggemarmu?"

Suara 'bruk' terdengar mengambil alih jawaban dari Natsuru, tapi ia tetap menjawab, "Seperti biasa."

"Oh."

Dan sisa waktu mereka dihabiskan dengan perasaan canggung pada satu sama lain, menyibukan diri tanpa menyadari sudah ada sesuatu yang dibawa masing-masing dari mereka, dan berpisah saat bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

"Tunggu!—"

—teriakan Shouko menghentikan langkah gadis bernetra sewarna cokelat susu itu.

"Ada apa?" jawabnya berusaha santai.

Shouko menunduk, dan mulai berkata pelan;

"Nanti sore, bisa temani aku beli buku?"

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka di sore hari—di suatu pojok toko buku yang sering mereka kunjungi, dengan Shouko yang—sok—sibuk memilih buku mana yang akan ia beli kali ini. Yang sebenarnya tidak jelas juga ia akan membeli apa. Jadi bisa dianggap ini adalah bagian dari modus—sebenarnya dalam statistika, ini paling banyak muncul, atau dalam konteks ini, yang paling lama bersama—ah, sudahlah.

Gadis bersurai gelap ini sebenarnya tak bisa berhenti melirik ke arah temannya yang sibuk di bagian komik. Dengan entah apa yang ia lakukan di sana, dari tadi ia hanya memandangi komik yang sama, rasanya.

Shouko pun menjauh dari tempatnya, dan mendekati Natsuru dengan pelan. Mencolek pundak Natsuru, Shouko berkata, "Aku sudah, bukunya tidak ada juga. Kau masih mau liat-liat?"

Menggeleng, Natsuru hanya mengikuti Shouko hingga keluar toko buku itu, "Setelah ini mau ke mana, Shouko-sama?"—jahilnya mulai kumat, sih.

"Kemanapun," Shouko mengangkat bahunya sebelum melanjutkan, "toh, aku sedang bosan."

Mengangguk, sekarang giliran sang gadis Sakamoto yang memandunya, "Bagus, kalau begitu, ayo."

.

.

Mereka tiba di taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Keluarga Kujo.

Kosong, tentu. Suasanya yang masih kental dengan musim dingin, siapa yang mau keluar rumah di saat seperti ini?

Tapi tentu saja, keduanya terasa familiar dengan lingkungan ini— dekat lapang bermain sepak bola Natsuru dan rumah Shouko yang terbilang dekat dari sini entah mengapa membuat mereka mengenang sesuatu yang sama. Masa-masa sekolah dasar mereka.

Terutama perkenalan mereka.

Sebanyak apapun Shouko mengelak, dengan berkata menyesal telah menerima ajakan menjadi teman dari Sakamoto Natsuru, kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya.

Ia bersyukur, sangat sangat bersyukur, telah diberi seseorang yang mau ada untuknya.

Begitu pula dengan Natsuru.

Dengan meunjukan afeksi tiada hentinya untuk Shouko, apa itu termasuk penyesalan?

.

.

"Shouko, aku—"

"Sakamoto, aku—"

Kalimat itu terucap secara bersamaan. Membuat suasana canggung yang tadi hampir lenyap kembali menghantui mereka. Terlalu sehati—mungkin.

"Kau saja—"

"Bagaimana jika kau—"

Lagi-lagi bersamaan. Dan kali ini Natsuru yang terlebih dahulu memberikan reaksi—cengiran khasnya seraya menggaruk tengkuk, "_Ladies first_?"

"Lalu, kau apa?" cemooh Shouko, yang meremas pelan cokelat yang ia simpan di saku jaketnya.

Cengiran itu lagi, "Aku? Ayolah, kau tahu aku."

Tawa pelan Shouko meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Perasaan canggung itu menguap begitu saja. Tingkah mereka berdua memang tidak bisa dibilang normal, sebagai teman dekat, keduanya bukanlah tipe perempuan yang akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Mereka lebih baik bersama tanpa melakukan apapun, atau tertawa geli akibat melihat sendiri tingkah polah masing-masing dari mereka, atau saling berbalas ejek, yang pada intinya hanya untuk memanas-manasi, hanya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan mereka.

Dan sekarang penentuannya.

Menghela napas pelan, Shouko merogoh sakunya. Meyodorkan sebatang cokelat tanpa berminat memandang ke arah yang dituju. Sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya, dari si peminta cokelat yang hanya menatap cokelat itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

Netra sewarna cokelatnya memandang lurus cokelat itu, tak menyangka Shouko akan benar-benar membuatkan itu untuknya. Secepat ini pula. Ini yang ia harapkan—tapi yang paling tak di sangka.

Bentuk cokelat itu—hati.

Polos, tanpa tulisan, hanya dibungkus plastik bening yang diikat pita biru.

Berbeda jauh dari apa yang ia dapatkan dari penggemarnya; penuh warna, dihias semewah-mewahnya, diberi kotak dengan pola yang beragam.

Sederhana—itulah kata yang cocok untuk cokelat Shouko, namun Natsuru yakin rasanya tak sesederhana tampilannya.

Karena, Shouko-lah yang membuat cokelat itu. Khusus untuk Sakamoto Natsuru, pula.

Tersenyum tipis, Natsuru mengambil cokelat itu dan berkata, "Terima kasih banyak."

Wajah Shouko mulai memerah, "Kembali."

"Yah, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, Shouko-_sama_," lanjut Natsuru seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis bersurai gelap di depannya. Mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari sakunya—cokelat kesukaan Shouko, _dark chocolate_, dan memasukannya ke dalam saku jaket Shouko.

Menutup mata, Shouko senang sekaligus pasrah akan apa yang akan Natsuru lkukan kepadanya—namun ia terlihat menikmati dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya, menjawab, "Apakah itu, Natsuru-_sama_."

Menyeringai akan perubahan nama panggilannya, mempertipis jarak di antara bibir mereka, dan berucap sebelum benar-benar mengeleminasi jarak itu;

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

**Tamat.**

.

.

ah, yo. fanfikasi bahasa indonesia pertama di fandom ini ahahah. karena karakter Shouko sudah ada, publish aja deh. temanya menjelang _valentine_, udah selesai dari tanggal 14, gadapet ide buat judul jadi _absurd_ gini gyahahah. kenapa 'determinasi'? karena judul episode suatu anime yang sedang saya tonton—**K-On! adalah milik Kakifly **sedangkan** "Perintahku adalah mutlak," dari Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko's Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **

.

salam awesome!

skyesphantom / 16 Februari 2014


End file.
